The properties of bulk diamond such as its wide band gap, negative electron affinity, chemical and biological inertness, radiation hardness, and high thermal conductivity make it a promising material for applications in electronics, chemical/biological detection; and radiation monitoring. However, the realization of devices based on bulk diamond has been hampered by the inability to efficiently dope bulk diamond.